


take me to my limits

by orphan_account



Series: im pregnant harry dammit [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, for 2 seconds but i was asked to tag it so, not rlly, talk of babies and marriage and families and stuff, well not rlly but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis had expressed to him how much he hated the 29-year-old countless times, only for Harry to fondly shake his head and kiss Louis’ forehead, “You’re so cute Loubear.” Louis would groan and text Zayn about how much he hated his boyfriend and was planning to suffocate him with a heart shaped pillow in his sleep. "</p><p>or Louis in constantly self conscious about his relationship when it comes to Nick Grimshaw but Harry loves him no matter what</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to my limits

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part two but um im pretty sure it starts to get shitty near the end jsut bc i was so focused on finishing it
> 
> WARNING: i didnt read through all of it once i finished srry

Louis was so in love with Harry it physically hurt his heart some times; to see his Alpha even talk to someone he didn’t know made red colors fly behind his eyes. The hatred and jealousy flowing out of him like a faucet, one of the lads having to tell him “chill the fuck out, mate.”

Most of the time it was women coming up to Harry in a pub when the five of them went out, rubbing her breasts in his face and offering him a beer. Only for Harry to sheepishly smile and shyly telling them he didn’t want to dance with them while the other boys stifled laughs behind their hands. That usually led to the girl tugging at Harry’s collar, begging him to come with them, Harry too nice for his own good to properly tell them to go away.

Ending in Louis grabbing Harry’s jaw to forcefully shove his tongue into his mouth, Harry happily accepting it and gripping at Louis’ neck. “Fuck off, yeah?” Louis would tell them breathlessly as Harry would bite and suck down his neck, trying to pull the smaller boy into his lap. It was the only time Louis was assertive in their sex life, being an Omega but he couldn’t help it. Harry was his Alpha and he didn’t plan on sharing anytime soon.

However when it was a man that plan was never ideal, most of them either trying to push Louis away or trying to join the two boys. The men being the worst, seeming to not take no as an answer and kissing as an invitation. Harry said it was actually men flirting with Louis most of the time because of his scent but Louis couldn’t remember the last time he was hit on at a bar, or anywhere for that matter.

Zayn told him later that most of the time when a man was about to approach him Harry would give them this look, one that could probably kill if he tried hard enough. “Scares the legit shit out of me every time I see it, mate.”

Zayn was a Beta, one of two in their group of friends and Louis’ best friend out of all of them, besides Harry. Harry’s favorite of the group was Niall, who’s actually an Omega and Louis would be jealous but Niall’s such a ladies’ man it’s not even funny. He knows one day when Niall decides to settle down, he’ll switch to men but so far Niall has only brought men home during his heat, other than that he’s strictly stuck to girls. When he asked why they’d let an Omega fuck them he said something about “they see me a sweet soft baby boy Lou, until we get home.”

The worst of Louis’ jealousy was when it was a good friend of Harry’s, them knowing he was taken and not even caring. And the fact that Louis couldn’t do anything about it, Harry always telling him they were just a friend and ‘can’t you just trust me Lou?’ making Louis feel like an arsehole.

But Louis’ main problem? Nick Grimshaw, Alpha.

Every bone in his body filling up with so much hate and jealousy it physically hurt his muscles; every time the name reached his ears his heart shrunk a smidge hurting so bad he didn’t know how to make it stop. He and Zayn sat down once a month, venting together everything they hated about Nick usually ending in Louis complaining about the way he breathed to heavily.

Louis had expressed to him how much he hated the 29-year-old countless times, only for Harry to fondly shake his head and kiss Louis’ forehead, “You’re so cute Loubear.” Louis would groan and text Zayn about how much he hated his boyfriend and was planning to suffocate him with a heart shaped pillow in his sleep. 

“Stop telling Zayn how much you hate Nick.” Harry yelled from their kitchen, flipping another pancake as he made three times more than either of them would ever eat.

“I’m not; I’m inviting the boys over! And well I’m also telling him how much I hate you,” Louis screeched back from where he was pulling a shirt over his head upstairs, he stood at the top of the stairs giggling at his topless boyfriend. 

“Heeeey!” Harry frowned as he moved to stand at the bottom of the stair case, cocking his hip out and waving his spatula around, “Are you going to put trousers on sometime today or are you just going to walk around in your shirt –just kidding that’s my shirt, and a pair of pants?”

“Are you going to put on a shirt sometime today or are you just going to wear my –just kidding those are yours, sleep pants?” Louis mocked as he slowly pattered down the steps, landing on the final step in front of Harry. “I like when we stand here, because I’m taller than you.”

Harry smiled, eyes leveled with Louis’, “You’re the same height as me you mean,” Louis smacked his palm on the back of Harry’s head, frowning as Harry just giggled.

“Come here, I’ve yet to get a kiss from you today,” Harry pulled at the curve of Louis’ waist, drawing him in. Louis wrapped his arms around his bare shoulders before hoisting himself up and winding his legs around Harry’s hips, a smile finally setting on his lips as he took the spatula from Harry’s hands and whacked his arse with it.

Harry yelped, blush taking over his entire face, he dragged Louis into the kitchen; pressing him up against a wall roughly. Louis smirked as Harry pinned him with his hips, connecting their lips with a dissimilar fashion of soft and tender, keeping it chaste and teasing.

He moved his hands from under Louis’ bum to his hips, confident he could keep him pinned there, sliding his hands under the thin Rolling Stones tee shirt Louis stole from the other boy’s closet. He covered the span of Louis’ tummy with his unusually large hands, reaching his slowly hardening nipples, rubbing over them with his thumbs. 

Louis whimpered into his mouth, beginning to bite and pull at Harry’s lower lip in retaliation, soft groans filling the room. “So beautiful when you’re barely awake,” Harry panted into Louis’ open mouth, the boy barely hearing him as Harry continuously pinched at his nipples, running a thumb over after to soothe them before tugging at them once again. “So pliant, taking whatever you can get.” 

Harry removed his hands only to lower them and pull Louis’ shirt over his head, putting Louis down so he could bend down, sucking on one of Louis’ sore nipples. He flicked it with his tongue, looking up to see Louis’ face contort in pain and unmistakable pleasure, soft whines spilling out of him. “So sensitive Harry, please,”

“Please, what?”

“Please touch me Daddy, please suck me off? Please I’ve been good, yeah?” Louis begged, his hands tugging from where they’re tangle in Harry’s curls, spatula dropped on the floor.

“I don’t know; you were pretty mean this morning, even hit Daddy twice!” Harry chastised, sucking a love bite under Louis’ pectoral.

Louis gasped under Harry’s teeth, knees nearly giving out, “I’m sorry,” He looked down to meet Harry’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, please suck me Daddy; I’ll make it up to you tonight. Let you fuck up into me as I sit on you, or have you tie me up and fuck my mouth? I’ll make it good for you, anything you want Daddy please.” 

Louis desperately pushed his hips up, brushing his cock against Harry’s butterfly, Harry watched as Louis’ eyes rolled back at the friction. He could see a trail of slick beginning to slide down his mate’s thighs, soaking his underwear.

“Fuck, yeah baby, Daddy’ll suck you good.” Harry rushed out, settling on his knees as he made quick work of removing Louis’ underwear, throwing them on the floor along with his shirt. A thick slap sounded as Louis’ cock smacked his stomach, leaking pre-come already making Harry’s mouth begin to water and his cock fill up completely.

Louis bucked his hips, rubbing his cock against Harry’s chin, groaning and muttering a chorus of, “Please Daddy, please,” 

Harry gripped the sides of Louis’ thigh with one hand, grabbing the base of his cock with the other. He stuck out his tongue only to curl it and place kitten licks along the head teasingly. He dipped the tip into Louis’ slit, dabbing at the bubbles of pre-come, “Taste so good for me baby, been saving it for Daddy?”

Louis whimpered, “Yeah only for you,” he pulled at Harry’s curls again, a high escaping his throat as the taller boy took the head into his mouth, “Love when you tease me, Daddy, love it so much.”

Harry hummed around his cock making Louis moan high and squeaky, his face scrunching up as Harry began to suckle on the head like a child and a bottle. “God, you look like you love it Da, look like I taste so good,” 

Harry pulled off and gripped Louis’ neck and pulling him down, licking into his mouth, “Yeah baby taste yourself, love your cock sweet heart.”

Harry ducked back down taking all of Louis in his mouth at once instead of teasing, loving the way Louis started shrieking a mixture of “Harry Harry” and “Daddy Daddy” and “Oh god love you so much.” Harry relaxed his throat and nudged his nose at the thick hair on Louis’ pelvic bone, breathing heavily through his nose.

Harry reached his hand that was wrapped around his thigh up high until it was meeting his clenching cheeks, trying to wrap his empty hole around something. He rubbed his middle finger across the stuttering muscle, hearing Louis whimper at the contact. He rutted forward into Harry’s mouth, muttering a “sorry, sorry,” before he settled his hips back, Harry continuing to bob his head back and forth. 

He slowly slide the finger inside, his entire fist covered in slick by now. He curled it, not quite reaching his spot yet, and pulled out to push in his pointer finger in along with it; his hole stretching easily. 

He scissored them as he pulled off Louis’ cock, licking up and down it before accepting the head again, sucking hard and then taking the rest in and continuing to bob. 

Louis’ shrieks turned into screams, Harry having to hold up most of his weight as Louis’ knees had completely stopped trying. Harry’s head bobbing so fast on his cock, his lips red and swollen around him, the feeling of Harry’s fingers filling him up and just beginning to his that spot inside him led him to his orgasm faster than he’s ever come before.

“Oh god Daddy,” Louis screamed for the last time as he spilled down the back of Harry’s stretched throat. Harry licked at the head and petted his hole until Louis had to beg him to stop, too sensitive.

Louis’ trembling thighs had enough, letting himself fall to the floor completely in front of Harry, who sat down criss cross in front of him, smiling dopily.

“Shut up Harry,” He groaned as Harry smirked at his sweating figure.

“I said nothing!” Harry croaked back, his voice completely gone and so fucked out Louis nearly got hard again.

“You’re the one who came all over their new sweatpants that they promised me wouldn’t get any come stains in them!” Louis folded his arms, pouting at his laughing boyfriend.

“Wow, whose fault it that again?” 

“Yours, because if you would’ve asked I totally would’ve let you take me upstairs and fuck me after this,” Louis stated matter of factly, smirking as Harry’s eyes started to turn black again.

“Oh god, Louis stop you’re going to kill me one of these days,” Harry let his head hang. Louis just laughed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead, moving down to kiss his lips only to pull back and wince. “You taste like come, why do you let it sit in your mouth? You’re so fucking gross! I heard that like eats away at your teeth or somewhat.”

“You taste good Lou, I’d let my teeth fall out of my head if I go to taste you all day,” Harry teased, kissing up Louis’ neck.

“If you let your teeth fall out of your head I wouldn’t come in your mouth anymore,” Louis quipped back, nearly falling over from laughing so hard at the actual hurt that overcame Harry’s face.

“Guys, we’ve been standing in your foyer for the past like five minutes, and we’re trying to be polite and wait for Louis to at least put on some decent underwear before we come in there but quite frankly I’m going to be sick if you don’t stop,” Niall’s voice sounded from somewhere in the heart of the house. 

Louis flushed the brightest shade of red he’s ever been, literally resembling a tomato, as he scrambled off the floor on weak legs to try and fit himself into his underwear. Harry however was rolling around the floor cackling, but Louis could see his tongue make quick work to clean off any come from the corners of his lips.

“I’m going upstairs and never coming back down!” Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to make his way to the stairs only to be tripped by a slithering Harry, pulling him to floor with him. Niall, Gemma, Nick, and Liam came around one corner of the staircase as Zayn rounded the other; all staring at the two idiots on the floor.

“Get your fucking hands off me you fucktard!” Louis screamed, trying to kick his leg free to climb up the stairs, but Harry just grabbed further up his leg; both wiggling and squirming in a mess of limbs.

“No, get your ass off the floor now!”

“I was trying to so I could welcome our guests but you had to tackle me to the floor like a fucking animal!” Louis giggled, smacking at Harry’s fingers. The younger of the two made an ‘oh’ noise before, letting go and sitting up, waving a ‘go ahead’ at Louis.

Louis muttered his thank you before standing up, patting Harry on the head and bounding up the stairs screaming bloody murder. “Fucking Tomlinson!” Harry screamed before following him.

“You two are fucking morons!” Gemma yelled up at them only to be greeted with the sounds of giggles and the shower being turned on.

**

Thirty minutes later, while Niall was finishing making Harry’s pancakes and everyone was eating, both boys finally decided to come join their guests.

Louis waved at them all as he stepped onto the tile floor, his cheeks and lips bright red, the flush continuing down his neck and chest and disappearing into Harry’s sweater. He connected eyes with Zayn, nodding over at Nick in a “What the actual fuck is he doing in my house?” Only for Zayn to shrug and shoot himself in the brain with a finger gun.

Niall handed him a plate of pancakes which he fully intended to pass to Harry but when he turned around he was faced with Nick whispering something into his boyfriend’s ear. Harry giggling quietly at whatever Nick was telling him, Louis cast his eyes downward, pretending to busy himself with smearing butter all over the plate of goods even though they weren’t for him.

When he looked up Harry was pressing a finger into Nick’s chest, pushing him away slightly before settling up behind Louis and wrapping his arms around his waist. “These for me, princess?” He asked sweetly, kissing Louis’ cheek and swaying them slightly.

Louis nodded eagerly, looking over to see Zayn smiling at them and jerking his thumb towards Nick who was standing where Harry left him, just staring at the two. Louis bit his lip to keep from laughing, turning his head slightly, “Will you make yourself a cup of coffee and a cup of-“ 

“Yorkshire for you, I know baby I know,” Harry chuckled before busying himself with the Keurig. Louis took the moment to admire Harry’s clean sweatpants and pink jumper similar to the one Louis had stolen. He honestly didn’t know what he did to deserve the boys to be completely honest, maybe Harry was right. He had no reason to be jealous of Nick, the lad was nice enough and never outright flirted with Harry, maybe he should just befriend the poor lad. I mean, he was an Alpha and he’d never actually seen an Alpha on Alpha relationship, those sort of things never worked, ending up with one of them seriously hurt.

Louis smiled as Harry added two sugars, pushing the cream away with a finger as if he were scolding it for even trying to come near Louis’ tea. He laughed softly, and went back to preparing his boy’s breakfast. He set both of their plates down at the table, smiling at Liam and Niall who were smiling huge smirking grins at him.

He walked through the house and out the front door, down the drive way to grab the mail; waving politely at Mr. Karman who was doing just the same for his dear old wife across the street. The man laughed and rolled his eyes, gesturing to mail, “The things we do for them,” Louis chuckled as he shook his head, waving a goodbye. 

Zayn walked out the front door, meeting Louis half way in the driveway, “So um, Nick just invited Harry to some club tonight,” Louis fought against the frown trying to make its way to his muscles.

“Oh, um I’m trying to like be nice to him; Harry gets upset when I just assume Nick’s trying to get in his pants.” Louis let out a sad laugh, obviously upset that Harry bothered being the guy’s friend.

“Well, Harry’s answer was ‘Louis doesn’t really like going out’” Zayn chuckled, scratching his short beard before continuing. “But Nick told him he was sure you’d be okay if it was just him and Harry.”

Louis’ eyes flashed red, his feet moving to run inside only to be stopped by Zayn, “I know, I told Nick that wasn’t appropriate but Niall laughed at me and started saying Harry could have a night to himself if he wanted, but then I think he caught on. Or Liam stomped on his foot, either one.”

“Well maybe Niall’s right, maybe Harry doesn’t want to have to worry about me all the time. He’s still only nineteen, like I don’t want to be his annoying old boyfriend holding him at home or something.”

“You’re not old you’re 21,”

“Yes but Christmas is in like four months or somewhat, then I’ll be 22,” Louis pouted.

“Well Harry told everyone he didn’t want a night to himself if that meant his baby wasn’t there, said something like ‘a night to myself is a night at home with Lou, I don’t want to be by myself without him’ and then he started getting really mad because everyone was making fun of him saying he didn’t know the definition of being alone or something so he’s just sitting there pouting now.”

“Then why are you keeping me from him?” Louis outraged, his sweet pea was sitting there all alone and being picked on and here was Zayn keeping him from him. 

Zayn chuckled, “I wanted you to know what Nick said and I didn’t know when you and me were going to be alone next so.”

Louis laughed, walking Zayn back inside, “A lot happens when you go to get the fucking mail.”

He walked in and found his boy pouting into his coffee as the table laughed at a remark Gemma made, he didn’t hear the joke but all he could think was, “my baby my baby my baby.”

He slides the mail under Harry’s elbow and sat next to him, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s back soothingly. “Leave him alone, he’s just a baby,” Louis reprimanded the group; he thanked Harry for the tea and kissed his cheek.

“Got you the mail sweets, here,” He nudged it closer to Harry’s hand, looking up just in time to see Harry’s frown change to a huge grin as he sorted through the mail. Louis knew this was Harry’s favorite part of the day, made him feel like a proper adult he said. 

Louis found the dynamic of their relationship odd; when they interacted it was Louis being the dominant one, leaving Harry to be small and willing for anything. He always depended on Louis, both of them being so domestic together, like a proper married couple. If Louis’ scent wasn’t so sweet everyone would’ve thought Harry was the Omega. Most did until they met him and could smell him, and then were just out right confused.

When they were in bed, Louis was such a girl for Harry, doing anything for his boy, his Daddy. Harry was the man in that aspect of the relationship, so dominate and broad while Louis lay their begging to be fucked.

Louis was broken away from his thought when Harry shrieked, “Look Lou, Jay sent us a letter!” Jay and Harry’s relationship was comical to Louis, both trying new recipes together and knitting whenever they went up to Yorkshire. Louis would laugh and tell Harry he was such a girl but he really did love it, loved seeing Harry with his mum and doing things married women would.

Harry tore open the letter, and leaned over so Louis could read it with him, but as soon as he read the first “Dear Harry,” Harry tore it away and jumped out of his seat and ran into the kitchen. “That wasn’t for you to read!”

“Harold!” Louis shrieked before running after his six foot child. 

“No! Get away!” Harry tried to push Louis away as he shoved the letter into a drawer, screaming like a lunatic.

“Why are you writing sexy letters to my mum?” Louis teased, poking at Harry’s stomach making the boy giggle and shriek.

“No! Louis stop, I’m going to bite you! I will!” Harry yelped as he turned around trying to bite at Louis’ hands, making Louis turn around and sprint around the house, the table of their cackling friends forgotten.

Harry finally reached Louis when they got back into the breakfast area; he flung himself onto the floor; grabbing Louis’ ankle and yanking him backward. Louis screamed a chorus of No’s and ‘You fucking maniac’ as Harry lay on top of him, pinning him to the freezing tiles.

“You love it, don’t pretend you don’t!” Harry laughed as he sat on top of Louis’ stomach. 

“Nope, hate you. Who even are you? No one invited you over? Can I help you?” Louis joked, lips cracking into a dopy grin and Harry giggled on top of him.

“Shut up you grandpa, probably don’t even remember me you’re so old!” Louis gaffed at him before punching at his stomach. Niall’s laughter was carried over everyone else’s, Gemma shouting a rude, “Harry you’re the one dating him!”

“I resent that!” Harry turned around and pointed at her.

Louis shrieked, kicking his knees against Harry’s back screaming “Get off me you fucking oaf!” but it only made Harry laugh harder. He reached out and settled a hand on Louis’ neck, rubbing his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone. Louis stopped kicking and let his laughter resolve into a few chuckles, looking up at Harry with what could only be love all over his face.

“We should go to Yorkshire for Christmas,” Harry invited.

“That’s in like half a year baby?” 

“So!”

“Yeah? You miss my mum?” Louis joked only for Harry to nod solemnly.

“And the girls, they’re my favorite part! And Jay’s pregnant again; you know how I feel about pregnant people,” Harry was obsessed with pregnant people, loved the idea of someone putting their children inside someone else. He always talked about how much he wanted to fill Louis with his pups sometime soon, couldn’t shut up about since they soul bonded.

Louis tried every time they knotted to keep as much come in himself as possible, trying to get pregnant for his Alpha. Trying to show him how much he loved his mate, wanted him to see him full of babies but every time he was so exhausted he would just roll into Harry’s arms and fall asleep; unconsciously letting Harry’s come drip out onto the bed. 

“Yeah, I know baby, we have to go to Cheshire for Boxing Day though. I miss Anne,” He sat up, pushing Harry down to his hips. “Gems you’ll be there right?”

She smiled fondly before nodding, she’s there every year but he liked the reassurance of having his family there together with him. “There every year, just like you two. Don’t know why this needs planning, you know it’ll happen anyway,”

“Well last year we went to Cheshire for Christmas and Yorkshire for Boxing Day,” 

“Yes and the year before that you switched it again, it’s the same as every year Lou.”

Louis frowned, whispering a sad, “But it’s my favorite part of the year,” His frown only deepening when the table chuckled at him. Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead and stage whispered, “We’ll plan it all out once the bad lady leaves, it’s okay Lou.”

Gemma threw a fork at him.

**

They did end up going to a club that night however when Louis sneakily told Harry they should go that night but felt bad once he immediately said yes and started saying how much fun it would be. He saw Nick look down sadly at getting rejected earlier only for Harry to immediately be up to going once Louis asked, so he invited everyone, telling them that it should be a group thing.

So here they were dancing way too closely for public liking, everyone but Gemma, Nick and Zayn out on the dance floor. Last time he saw Niall he was making out with some brunette in the corner, Liam in the middle of a small dance circle. 

Louis was currently grinding his ass against Harry’s crotch, Harry’s hands low on his hips as he whispered the filthiest things into his ear. He loved coming here with Harry, working him up nice and good and then they’d go back and have fantastic sex. It was the principle of not being able to do anything about his erection in public but still showing off that Louis was his, Louis thought.

Louis throws an arm up to wrap around Harry’s neck, his head falling back on his shoulder. “Love your ass, Lou, so big and lovely for me. Bet your underwear is soaked through, huh? So wet for me love?”

Louis let his eyes slip close, loving this Harry, so strong and big behind him. He was wet; thankfully it hadn’t gotten to the point of needing to go home, that had happened before. Louis was gotten so wet there had been a wet patch on the back of his trousers, all the lads laughing but Harry couldn’t hear anything except Louis’ mewls of ‘take me home baby, fuck me good.’

And Harry had.

But tonight Louis told Harry he didn’t want to have to be the first ones to leave, wanted to stay for a bit and have fun. ‘Want to see what the close looks like at ten, Hazza.” He had said; he knew it looked the same but they had never stayed for more than thirty minutes before and he wanted to stay tonight. 

Harry ground his hips harder into Louis’ ass, he could feel him rubbing right at his hole the pressure making him elicit a moan. He hung his head, “stop, stop, we’re taking things slow tonight remember? Gonna be hard if you don’t stop,”

“Sorry, sorry, you just look so good,” Harry’s hips took a slower pace, stepping back a little bit, not so in Louis’ ass. “Want to eat you out tonight, that sound good?” 

Louis’ dick perked right up at that, so close to stiffening he had to physically walk away from Harry. His boyfriend just laughed and followed him, grabbing his hand and leading him away from their table and to the bar. He apologized with a firm kiss and an Appletini, leading him over to their table finally. 

“What’s with the grumpy face Lou?” Zayn asked from across the table. Louis felt a wave of pity for the boy who was scrunched between Gemma and Nick, noticeably shying away from Nick.

“Nothing,” He grumbled, making Harry laugh again. He rolled his eyes and sipped from his drink greedily.

“Want to leave already?” Gemma asked, frowning sympathetically at him. He liked Gemma most in that way probably; even though she was Harry’s brother she was a huge caretaker of Louis. Always watching out for him and making sure he had was he needed, she was the only female Alpha he knew of. He had never met another but had heard of a few of them, he knew they weren’t all like her but he liked to think they were all just clones of Gemma. 

“No!” He sneered as Zayn and Nick snickered, taking Gemma’s concern for a joke. “Just the opposite but Harry doesn’t know how to take a clue!”

“It’s part of the Alpha hormones baby, I’m sorry!” Harry laughed again as Gemma and Zayn just groaned both had heard enough of the “Alpha Hormones” this morning. 

“Telling me you’re going to eat me out after I told you to stop publically fucking me isn’t Alpha Hormones,” He put quote marks around the words, rolling his eyes as Harry just giggled again.

“Ugh please stop, that’s not a picture I wanted!” Nick moaned, holding out his hands, Gemma and Zayn plugging their ears and singing a chorus of ‘LaLaLa.’

Harry leaned down to nip at Louis’ ears and whisper a quiet “Gonna lick up all of your slick babe, taste so good for me.” Louis’ omega instincts kicking in again, making him lean into Harry and letting out a small whimper. Slick slipping down his hole and onto his thick black pants, specifically bought for nights like this.

“I’m going to go get a drink before I throw up on myself,” Nick announced, leaving to the bar.

Louis pressed a hand to Harry’s chest, pushing him away as he nodded. Letting him know that yes you are going to lick me out and yes you’re making me suffocatingly horny but please kindly fuck off.

Harry smirked but let Louis have his space, watching fondly as he sucked down the rest of his drink. Zayn and Gemma finally stopped being ridiculous and laughed lightly at Louis’ empty glass.

“Thank fuck he left,” Zayn moaned, scooting over so Nick couldn’t sit next to him even if he wanted to. 

“Right? Hate that guy,” Gemma muttered. “Why does he hang around us? None of us like him.”

“Hey! I like him, so does Niall!” Harry defended, Louis needed another drink.

“Yeah, that’s about it. Louis doesn’t even like him, you’d think because he’s your mate you’d tell him to fuck off.” Zayn scoffed, Harry’s pout turned into a scowl. Louis could tell this wasn’t going to end well so he stood up suddenly, muttering something about a drink before hurrying off.

He sat down on a stool, waiting for the bartender to make his rounds. 

“You know he could a lot better than you,” A voice sneered next to him, Nick pulled the seat out and sat next to him. “Don’t know why he’s with you.”

“Probably because I love him, I’m his mate, we’re soul bonded, I’m his Omega… Oh yeah! And the fact that he loves me back?” Louis waved two fingers at the blonde lad behind the counter, trying to leave as quickly as possible.

“He doesn’t love you, he’s just stuck with you,” Nick laughed, taking a swig of his beer and walking back to the table.

The bartender took Louis’ order of two Appletini’s with a flirty smile, winking at Louis once he returned with them. Louis blushed and smiled, paying with a generous tip knowing it was probably the only reason the lad bothered with him. “Got a mate, cutie?”

“Oh, yeah, right over there.” Louis motioned over to Harry who was laughing with Nick. 

“He’s cute too, not as cute as you,” He reached over the bar and bopped Louis’ nose, making Louis giggle under the attention. “But he’ll do.”

Louis didn’t mean to come off as flirty to the lad but he got needy when he was sad, and Nick’s words had cut through him like a rusty razor blade. Louis had thought all those things before, Harry only being with him because he bit him during sex two years back and he was too nice to leave him. Harry had told him countless times how hard he had fallen for the smaller of the two but his insecurities were brought back at one point or another.

“He’s lovely, fancy myself in love,” Louis rested his elbow on the bar as they both admired Harry. 

“Who’s that guy next to him, then?”

“A dick,” Louis looked down to the guy’s name tag, Chris. “Another Alpha but he insists on trying to get into my boyfriend’s pants.”

“That’s quite odd; those kinds of relationships don’t work. Don’t think they can even have sex technically, I mean they can but most of it is spent fighting over who gets to top.” Louis laughed loud and unabashed along with the guy –Chris. He turned in his seat to face the man, he was good looking there was no denying that.

He had dirty blonde hair, crooked nose that somehow worked with his bright green eyes. His jaw was impeccable, possible Beta but Louis couldn’t smell him enough over the liquor. “You look like a combination of my two best friends and my boyfriend,” Louis giggled, taking a sip of his fruity drink.

“Is that a compliment?” Chris smiled back, leaning closer. His eyes weren’t as pretty as Harry’s but his jaw was better than Zayn’s.

“Yeah, you’re quite pretty. Beta, right?” The guy laughed, resting his chin in his palm.

“No, Alpha. Alpha, yourself? You said that dick was another Alpha but wasn’t quite sure if that was a reference to yourself or your boytoy.” Louis blood ran a little cold, Harry would throw a fit if he knew he was talking –let alone flirting with another Alpha.

“No, Omega, boyfriend’s an Alpha.”

“You smell like one, must be possessive one then? However, if you’re the omega than you’re what I’ve been smelling all night,” He winked, and Louis knew he meant the slick drying in his underwear. He blushed muttering an apology.

“It’s alright, you get used to it to be completely honest and it’s not like it’s not a bad smell, smells really good babe.”

Louis giggled, drinking more of his drink before realizing it was more than half way gone. “You should actually meet my best mate Niall, he’d like you,” He eyed the guys hair. “Might be jealous of your hair however, that’s natural right?”

“Yeah it is, he like blonde hair?” The guy ran a big hand through it, motioning for Louis to do the same. It was soft and loose in his hands, not like Harry’s which was like a newborn’s skin. Soft and thick and so so sweet, but it was nice.

“Yeah, he’s got it too but it’s dyed. He’s an Omega, but you would not think he was one if you met him. Very loud and hysterical guy, he’s straight but says he wants to settle down with a male Alpha soon. I’d very much like to see you as an addition to our group, but then again I am sort of tipsy,” He giggled girlishly, the man just pushing a finger into his cheekbone and laughing along.

“Bring him over here some time, might be able to change his ways,” He laughed again before handing Louis’ money back to him. “On the house, don’t want to start a friendship off with the awkward, ‘I paid him when we first met.’”

“Didn’t know that was a thing?” He smiled but pocketed the money nonetheless.

“Maybe it’s not,” Chris winked for the sixteenth time that night, Niall would love him. Louis giggled before standing up, thanking him and promising to be back later.

He hoped he could get things on track with Niall and the guy, he had talked to the guy for a flat five minutes but he was already in such a cheery mood. Sure he had unashamedly flirted with Louis and told him he cute about three times but he was funny and nice, Louis would love to have him around.

When he sat back down, he slid a drink next to Harry, Nick back to sitting next to Zayn. He sipped happily until he realized all eyes were on him, “What?”

“Who was that?” Harry growled next to him, and he didn’t know why he was just realizing that Harry was positively staring daggers at him, his entire body stiff.

“The bartender?” Louis asked confusedly as everyone but Nick gave him a look that let him know he was in trouble.

“Yes, Louis, tell us who that lovely hunk of a man was,” Nick sneered loudly, smirk huge and unforgiving.

“Shut it, Nick.” Harry spoke in his Alpha voice, Nick hardly reacting but it made Louis wince and cower in his seat, sounding deafingly loud and frightful in his Omega ears.

Harry had only used his voice nine times in the past three years he and Louis had been together, only twice of them being used on Louis. Both times he had immediately apologized and begged for forgiveness but Harry showed no mercy now as he glared at the small whimpering boy.

“His name was C-Chris, was talking to him about Ni…” He whimpered, his ears still ringing loudly and painfully.

Harry thankfully didn’t use his Alpha voice when he spoke next but it was still firm and angry. “Really, that’s why you were touching his hair and blushing?”

“I-I asked him if he was a natural blonde, Hazza.” He sniffled, looking at Gemma and Zayn who were quietly staring at their hands, trying to pretend they weren’t there.

“Why were you blushing, then?”

“He was complimenting me and,” Harry’s eyes widened, and he could see Nick smiling out of the corner of his eye. “And then, then he was saying how cute you were and he said um-“

“He said what, Louis?” Harry’s voice raised, his Alpha voice booming loud, making Louis’ ears feel like they were exploding. He swore he could feel blood trickling out of his left one, being closest to Harry. His mouth opened in a silent scream, even Gemma and Nick winced. Zayn being a beta was affected the least, he could hear the difference but it didn’t affect him.

Tears slipped down Louis’ face at the pain, he gripped his head as he began to beg Harry to stop, “Please Harry,” He begged as he sobbed, clutching at Harry’s shirt. “I was just getting you a drink and he started saying how you and me looked good together and then he started talking about what a dick Nick looked like and I started telling him about Niall and I told him I’d introduce him to him later tonight, I’m sorry Harry I didn’t mean to. I was upset because Nick told me I didn’t deserve you and you didn’t really love me and you know how I am when I get sad. I just really need attention and he was there and he was being so nice and making me laugh, I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to, I am so sorry!”

He sobbed into Harry’s shirt, reaching up to itch at his ringing ears. When he pulled away, his suspicions’ were confirmed, his fingers red and wet making him sob harder.

Harry instantly wrapped his arms around his boy, tearing welling up in his eyes as he took Louis’ fingers in his, “Louis I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do this, oh my god, oh my god I’m so sorry baby,”

“Louis you need to go to the hospital, I can call you an ambulance,” Nick offered, fake sympathy leaking through his voice.

“Shut it Nick, if you say one more word I will punch you in the mouth,” Harry barked, making sure to keep his Alpha tone swallowed because yeah Louis should go to the doctor’s immediately.

“No, Hazza it’s okay, I’m okay. I’m really sorry, please Harry I’m so sorry,” Louis continued to cry, tears and blood being wiped all over Harry’s white shirt. “Should’ve just let you take me home, I’m sorry.”

“What a slut,” Nick muttered under his breath so quietly Louis was sure he was the only one who caught it, weeping harder. Harry stood suddenly, grabbing Nick by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to his height. “You shut your damn mouth, don’t you ever talk about my boy like that, I don’t ever want to see you again do you understand me?”

“You can’t seriously be picking him over me?” Nick shrugged out of Harry’s hands only to be met with only of Harry’s fists against his jaw. A sick cracking sound was made as Harry let him drop to the floor, Gemma gasping loudly and Zayn just muttering a ‘thank fucking god.’

Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and pulled him to his feet, “Are you okay Lou?”

“I’m fine, my ears are fine, I just want to go home Harry, please forgive me!” Louis begged, tears finally drying on his cheeks. Happiness from Harry choosing him over Nick was too great to continue crying but his Omega instincts were screaming to please his Alpha, to make sure he was happy.

“Baby, I forgive you, I’m the one who should be begging for forgiveness,”

“No, no, I shouldn’t have even talked to him, I’m so sorry. Please take me home,”

“Hey, are you okay?” A soft comforting voice asked from behind him, Chris. He grabbed Harry’s arm, asking him if he was hurt. Harry’s face immediately contorted in guilt, knowing now that Louis was really just making friends with the lad and trying to get Niall a mate.

“Chris, hey! We’re um, we’re good.” Louis wiped at his tears, leaning into Harry. Gemma and Zayn helped Nick off the floor and into a seat as he started to stir. “I mean, Nick got punched in the face but that’s not such a bad thing eh?” He laughed sadly, Chris smiling at the small lad.

“I never caught your name before, it was just a bunch of ‘you should meet Niall, you’d really like Niall,’”

“I’m Louis, this is Harry my mate, Niall’s around here somewhere, but you should meet him,” He motioned at Zayn for him to find him, before telling Chris that he and Harry were just about to leave.

“Okay, as long as you’re fine? Do you need me to call a cab, Harry?” Harry smiled warmly at the lad, he felt like an absolute twat. 

“No, I drove but thank you so much,” He patted Chris on the shoulder before leading Louis out to the car.

“Louis I don’t know where to start—“ Harry began, trying to explain to Louis how sorry he was.

“Don’t Harry, it’s okay I don’t want to go through apologizes okay? I just needed you to forgive me, that’s all.” Harry helped Louis up into his truck, rounding the car and beginning the drive home.

“Well I need you to at least know that Nick was completely wrong, okay? You don’t deserve me? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, you’re my entire life Lou! You’re so important to me and without you; I don’t know who I’d even be, to be honest. I wasn’t mad at you, I was just jealous. You’re my boy and only mine, you know that I love you more than anything right?”

“Even more than Dusty?” Louis giggled, intertwining his and Harry’s fingers.

“Way more than Dusty, baby!” Harry scoffed, kissing Louis’ hand.

“I know all that stuff Haz; I just got really sad that he had even said that to me, that he even thought that. You know I get insecure about those kinds of things.”

“I’m really sorry about your ears baby; I was so upset I didn’t even think about how much that could hurt you.”

“I know, I’m okay now though,”

“You always say that, and then it ends up being something really bad. We’re going to set up a doctor’s appointment just in case tomorrow,” Louis groaned.

“Only if you fulfill your first promise of the night,” He smirked, Harry let go of his hand as he pulled into their driveway. His eyebrows furrowed, turning to face Louis, “What promise?”

“Take me upstairs, lick me out and fuck me,” He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before smirking and getting out of the car. He started the walk up to the house only for Harry to come sprinting behind and carrying him inside.

Louis giggled as they made it upstairs, Harry tossing him onto the bed. He tore off his shirt and trousers before planting a knee on either side of Louis’ torso. He leaned down, kissing at the dark scar on the base of his neck, nibbling lightly making Louis sigh. 

He tugged on his shirt until the smaller boy sat up, taking it off and laying back down, grabbing Harry’s neck and bringing him with him. He shoved his tongue in his mouth, biting harshly at Harry’s lips before he felt his jeans being tugged off. 

“Can smell you already babe, going to eat out so good,” Harry murmured against the plain of tan skin that was Louis’ chest. Licking over the ‘What it’ before biting at the ‘is.’ 

“Yeah fuck me with your mouth Harry,” Louis throw his head back against the mattress as Harry ground his hips into his, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Harry tugged off Louis’ pants before crawling down the bed and settling between Louis’ thighs, biting at them firmly. He lifted the boys’ hips up, and placed a pillow under them then bent his knees, exposing his clenching hole.

He watched with a watering mouth as Louis tried to get his hole around something, just grabbing at the air. He nosed at the space between his leg and groin, licking at the sensitive skin, listening to Louis’ breathless gasps.

“Don’t tease me, please need your tongue in me,” Louis’ fingers tangled in his hair, tugging him closer to his hole.

Harry smiled, sitting up and licking a strip from Louis’ base to the head then sucking it into his mouth, suckling at it. “Not there, please not there!” Louis shrieked, trying to pull Harry off his cock.

This was Harry’s favorite Louis, begging for Harry to love him; to take all of him and more. Just wanting to be filled by everything Harry, Louis had told him one night when they were taking it slow and sweet, “Want every pour stuffed with everything that is your creation and existence.” 

And there was nothing else in the world that Harry could relate to more than that. He wanted every moment in his life to be a memory of Louis beside him for it, he didn’t care who else was there as long as this boy was holding his hand.

He reached up, encasing the boy’s small fingers in his as he licked down the inseam of Louis’ balls, down that soft sensitive space right before his hole.

He pulled his tongue away to placing open mouthed kisses to his rim, blowing cool air across the overheated skin. Louis laid there, sprawled out for this boy to slowly take him apart until Harry was all he could think, say, feel. All he’s ever wanted was to escape into a world where there was nothing, no one but the younger boy, this was pretty damn close and it worked for the both of them.

Harry ghosted the pads of his fingers across the span of Louis’ inner thighs, relishing in the feeling of Louis pulling at his hair. He flattened his tongue and licking broadly over Louis’ hole, nearly moaning at the sweet taste of his slick.

“Need you inside me, please Daddy, please fill me,” Louis whined, raising his feet from the bed and pressing them into Harry’s sweating back, offering more of himself to the boy.

Harry complied happy and slipped his tongue into the boy’s wet heat, humming at the sweet smell that was completely over filling his senses. Louis mewled at the vibrations, pushing his ass out to accept more of Harry’s tongue.

Harry darted his tongue in and out, fucking into Louis’ hole over and over again as Louis’ whines turned into screams. Harry thanked god they didn’t still live in the old apartment complex, or grumpy old Mr. Anderson would be beating the ceiling with his broom by now. Louis would shove his knuckles into his mouth to muffle the sound only for Harry to start fucking into him, hollering louder than Louis ever did, Louis soon taking his lead.

But they bought their own house in a lovely neighborhood, and he was positive the neighbors could hear them some nights but their smiles never faltered when they saw them the next day. Never complained or made crude comments. Harry and Louis would deliver cupcakes later that evening.

Harry could never quite reach his boy’s prostate with his tongue, never long enough. He ran his pointer finger through the puddle of slick under Louis’ ass to wet it before he slid it alongside his tongue, Louis thrashing above him.

A few minutes later when Harry suited Louis stretched and Louis had threatened to come five times, he sat up, straddling his knees along Louis’ hips. He laid the smaller boy’s thighs across his own, leaning forward and kissing him gently, licking into his mouth. Having him taste his own sweet slick, both moaning as their tongues intertwined.

Harry grabbed the base of his cock, slowly pushing his head into his tight entrance and almost pushing in all the way to chase the heat. He pushed in half way before stopping, Louis clawing at his back and begging him to move further, to begin fucking him now. But he wanted to make this slow and good for the boy, wanted to fuck out all his apologies and sorrow of the night. 

Harry kissed him quiet before sitting up to watch himself disappear into Louis’ hole, he had to force his eyes shut to refrain from coming on the spot.

Louis wrapped his hands in comforter as Harry bottomed out, opening his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure, sparks flying all around his brain. The shrieks of metals colliding filling his ears only for him to realize the sound was coming from his mouth. 

Harry pulled out until only the head rested inside, slowly pushing back in, circling his hips to grind into his boy. He opened his eyes, look at what lie underneath him; the boy writhing around in a sweaty ball of pleasure. Gripping at the blankets until his knuckles were turning white.

“Please Daddy, please move,” Harry honestly never knew why Louis called him Daddy, they never discussed it but Louis went to this state of mind when he was horny. Daddy or Harry being the only thing he could say, Harry didn’t mind the nickname, was a second name by now if anything. Their friends constantly teased both of them but Harry didn’t mind, and Louis would just blush and hide behind his shrugging boyfriend.

Harry sped up his pace slightly, not so agonizingly slow. He immediately found that spot inside Louis, hitting it with nearly every drag of his hips. Louis leaned forward, gripping Harry’s hips with his teeny hands, pulling him into himself to get him to move faster.

Harry chuckled, taking Louis’ hands in his before pinning them back into the sheets. He pulled out completely one more time before snapping his hips in roughly, moving faster than he ever has. He fucked into Louis’ prostate at a blinding pace, grunting as Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if his voice was gone for the better part of the day tomorrow.

Louis tapped a finger against his ribs, signaling his was close; almost on instinct the base of his cock started to swell, his knot forming at the head of his cock. He slammed into Louis a few more times before it was catching at Louis’ rim, squeezing himself inside once more before he felt the familiar click of his knot hooking inside Louis.

He quickly formed them in a position that was comfortable only after Louis’s cock painted four streaks of come between both of their chests. Harry’s cock starting the process of emptying his load, feeling amazing for the first few streams until it faded into a familiar feeling of filing Louis with himself. 

He sighed as he wrapped Louis up in his chest; the poor boy was completely spent in his arms. “Maybe this’ll be it? You definitely took your time,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s sweaty chest.

“I hope so, can’t wait to see you full of my pups’ baby,” Harry sniffed lovingly at Louis’ neck, snuggling up close as he lay there stuck inside his boy.

“Love you more than anything,”

“Love you more than the fishes love the water,”

**

The next morning Harry did set up a doctor appointment for Louis, on the verge of tears throughout the duration of the call. “What if I burst your ear drum?” He sniffled into Louis’ shoulder.

“I don’t think that’s possible with just using an Alpha voice baby, it’s going to be okay,” He ran the palm of his hand up and down Harry’s back and wiped away his stray tears. He knew his ears were fine, just a little sensitivity, but he knew Harry wouldn’t know anything about how his ears had reacted and were supposed to react. They had never been that sensitive to an Alpha voice like they were last night, and there were very few things that could trigger perceptive omega ears.

“Then why did it happen, Lou? God this is all my fault, I’m so sorry.” 

“Harry, really it’s okay! Just, when’s the appointment baby?” 

“The soonest they could get us in is in three days,” Harry whined, clutching Louis’ shirt.

Louis rubbed a hand along his spine, telling him it’ll be okay and he loves him either way. “Well then we’ll find out in three days won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway part two includes christmas and babies so look out for it
> 
> tumblr: hurreh


End file.
